ndukesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: A Mixed Blend
Chapters '''Chapter 1: Total Drama ReCAMPed''' "Welcome back," said Chris, as the scene opened. "This season, we're back at Camp Wawanakwa, with eighteen brand new contestants from a wiki on the world, wide web! Plus, we've got a little surprise in store for them, as we announce that nineteen previous Total Drama participants will be returning for one last shot at the million, making this a super-sized season! So who will win? Find out on this season of... Total.... Drama..... A Mixed Blend!" ''Theme Song'' "Now, it's time to meet our brand new luxurious batch of contestants! And they come now!" said Chris, as a large, baby blue yacht pulls up, dropping off eighteen new contestants onto the dock. "Alright, meet AJ, Brittany, CK, Crystal, Fire, Gerard, Gigi, Jay, Jessica, Kate, Keyshia, Maxwell, Nick, Smitty, Sunshine, Toad, Trey, and Zoey, and not the red-headed Zoey, this one is brunette, hot, Zoey!" "Woo-hoo! I'm ready to win my million bucks!" said Nick haughtily, kissing his biceps. "I've got money, swag, muscles, and I'm perfect, like Zoey over here!" "Thanks, but I don't date jocks." said Zoey slyly, winking at AJ. "Wait, this is Total Drama?" said Fire, looking confused. "Oh my god, I love Total Drama, I love it, I love it, I love it!" "Hello everyone, I'm Smitty Wilson." said Smitty, rubbing his elbow. AJ slapped him on the back and said, "Hey man, I'm AJ." "Hi." said Smitty nervously. "Oh come on, you really cannot be that shy." said Brittany, as she threw her bags, which caused Jessica's to knock over and fall into the water. "Oops, sorry." said Brittany sarcastically. "You totally meant to do that!" said Jessica, as she ran over to Brittany and pushed her into the water. "Okay ladies, lets just calm down." said Jay, helping Brittany back on the dock, and calming Jessica down. '''Jay (CONF): I'll take what I can get, and right now, if I can get Brittany and Jessica to be on my side, I'll be golden and set until the final three!''' '''Jessica (CONF): Oh please, the last thing I wanted to do was align with those two, but come on, I figured I could manipulate them until I didn't need them anymore.''' "Hello, I'm Sunshine!" said Sunshine, as she walked over to set her trash bag down, a familiar trait of Dawn. "Uh, isn't it a little weird to have all of your stuff in a garbage bag?" said Gigi. "No, it's healthy towards the planet, and I'm a pixie, I have to keep the planet as safe as possible." replied Sunshine. "Gurl, you be loving nature, and everything in it." said Keyshia, as she threw her bags onto the sand. Toad was shown staring at Zoey's butt, and everyone began to stare at Toad and laugh, including Zoey. "Uh, like the view there?" said Zoey, trying her best not to laugh. "What?" replied Toad, still distracted by Zoey's butt. "Oh yeah, it's really nice." '''Toad (CONF): Are you kidding me!? I got caught staring at Zoey's butt? Ugh, I'm already blowing my chances with her.''' "Baby got back." said Nick, also staring at Zoey's backside. "Excuse me!?" said Zoey angrily, slapping Nick across his face. "Eyyyy, sexy lady!" replied Nick. Zoey sighed and walked away. "Gurl, I'm Quen C, but my real name is CK." said CK. Gerard merely blinked at him and was shown writing in a notebook. "What are you writing down?" said Maxwell. "...." replied Gerard. "Hah, he doesn't even talk." followed Trey. Gerard quickly snatched his notebook and walked away. "Apparently not," said Nick. "He doesn't look very strong or muscular, even less competition for me!" "Please." said Kate. Sunshine, Toad, and Zoey nodded in agreement. "Come on Nick, he could be useful." said AJ. "Yeah, you're not even giving him a chance, Nick," said Zoey. "If you're on my team, you're guaranteed to go first." "Yeah right, I'm going all the way babe, and you're coming with me!" said Nick. Keyshia gagged as Zoey slapped Nick once again. Irritated with the contestants' interactions, Chris walkedu p, and directed them into the mess hall. "This is where you will eat your delicious, healthy meals." said Chris, laughing maniacally. "What are you laughing about Bozo?" said Keyshia, now looking irritated. "You are funny face probably." replied Nick." "Oh that boy better hope to god we aren't on the same team," said Keyshia. Nick rolled his eyes and started knawing on a burnt roll. "You call this protein?" said Nick. "Yes I do. Let me explain the rules," said Chris. "Every three days you will compete in an immunity challenge for immunity, and the team that loses must go to the Marshmallow Ceremony, and vote a member of your team off. This cycle will continue until the final twelve, when the teams will merge." "Pfft. This season sounds like a breeze." said Nick. Keyshia picks up a roll and throws it in his direction. "If you know what's good for you, you'll be quiet, scrawny chicken legs boy." said Keyshia. "Don't get too cocky." followed Gigi. "Hah, she said cocky." said Toad. Gigi sighed and put butter on a burnt roll. "Now sit and relax, I'll be right back." said Chris. He slowly walked out of the mess hall, while Smitty raised an eyebrow, leaving the group silent. "Now to meet your eighteen returning contestnants!" said Chris. Suddenly, another baby blue yacht pulled up, with the 18 contestants slowly walking off. "Welcome back: Alejandro, Brick, B, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Jo, Lindsay, Owen, Scott, Tyler, Cameron, Dawn, and Leshawna!" said Chris. "Man it's good to be back, woo-hoo!" said Owen. Dakota suddenly hops off and pushes Owen into the water. "Hey, you forgot me!" "I don't think he did, honey." said Leshawna. Dakota angrily stomps her feet and went towards the end of the dock. "He couldnt've forgotten me, I'm Dakota Milton!" said Dakota. She checked her phone for the paparazzi's text, but it read, "008, Service No Longer Available", so she threw it in the water. "Girl chill out, you were on the show for two episodes and then you got eliminated," said Leshawna. "You really expect people to remember you?" Dakota nodded and pulled out another phone. "Ugh, you two make me sick!" said Courtney. Duncan and Gwen were shown making out as they walked off the yacht. "We've been dating for three years, now get over it." said Duncan. Courtney began sobbing and walked towards Dakota. "You're right," said Lindsay, walking off the yacht with Tyler. "Of course people remember you, Daphne!" "It's Dakota!" replied Dakota. Lindsay quickly lost attention and walked over to Leshawna. "Hey gurl," said Leshawna. "How've you been?" "Hey Lafonda!" said Lindsay. Leshawna merely rolled her eyes and walked away. The scene shifted over to B, Brick, Cameron, Jo, and Lightning, all exiting the yacht. "Haha, beat you off," said Jo. "Sorry you had to lose to a girl, again!" "What girl?" replied Lightning. "...." said B, who was carrying Cameron on his shoulders. "I don't need my bubble anymore guys!" said Cameron, who wound up getting crushed by Brick, who was thrown off the yacht by Heather. "Ow," said Brick. "Woops, Sargeant Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!" "Since I'm clearly the lead role here, I will just take my check and go!" said Jo. Lightning quickly ran up and shoved Jo into the water, landing on top of Owen. "I'll take my check, I've already won, so I'll have 2 million dollars," said Lightning. "Lightnin' never loses, and never surrenders! Sha-Lightning!" "Hey Jockstrap, we're the only two athletes this season!" said Jo. Tyler flailed his arms in the air. "You don't count, you suck," said Lightning. "We're talking about true athletes, with true talent, and testosterone!" "For the last time, I am a girl!" said Jo. Owen floated to shore and ran back up. Alejandro, Heather, and Izzy later made their way down the yacht. Alejandro slyly grinned at Heather. "What are you so smiley about?" said Heather. Leshawna glared at Alejandro, still remembering what he did in Total Drama World Tour. "I just love your beauty." said Alejandro. '''Alejandro (CONF): I need to get Heather on my side this season, and then pick her off when I'm done with her. She's expendable, they all are.''' '''Leshawna (CONF): I don't know what that little Latin Liar is up to, but mark my words, I am not falling for that again, I'll make it my priority to get him out. I'd rather trust Heather than that, and that is bad.''' "Oh please, we all know you're just trying to manipulate her to get her vote this season, you did it with all of us girls in season three, we're not stupid you know!" said Leshawna. Gwen and Heather nodded and walked away. "Look about below," said Izzy. "Woo-hoo!" Izzy jumped off the yacht and landed on Tyler, accidentally injuring him. "Ow!" said Tyler. Lindsay was applying lip gloss, so didn't even notice Tyler was injured. "Woopsy," said Izzy. "You really should be in the way of someone jumping, my uncle did that once, and a few minutes later his finger was hanging off, so he cut if off, but he only cut part of it off, I swear some of it ended up in my lasanga." "See Sucky, this is why you're not an athlete, I'd consider Jockstrap or G.I. Joke an athlete more than you." said Jo. Lightning quickly smiled and began to jog, running into the water. "Well, Lightning is debatable." said Jo. "Lightnin' is an athlete, so is Jo, he is my biggest competition!" said Lightning. Jo's face turned red and she angrily attacked Lightning. "Jocks," said Gwen. "I just can't imagine the world without them, not, that'd be peaceful." "There'd be more of me that we could create," said Dakota. "Then there would be one-hundred percent more beauty on the planet!" "You mean a hundred percent less?" said Scott. Gwen, Heather, and Leshawna began to snicker, but quickly stopped. "No, that'd be if there weren't any of me," said Dakota. "Then the paprazzi couldn't get any beautiful photos of me and my adorableness!" "Dakota's aura is still exceptionally dark." whispered Dawn. Leshawna nodded. "Hello fellow cadets, I'm your leader, Sargeant Brick McArthur, it's all about teamwork." said Brick. "Oh, it is now," said Heather. "I've made it far three times all by myself, and I'm ready to do it by myself a fourth time." Elimination Table